No Air
by hollista
Summary: OrangeShipping Songfic. I do not own Pokemon or the song "No Air" by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown. Very cute, set years later. PearlShipping and RedVineShipping included.


_**No Air  
OrangeShipping**_

* * *

_BE KIND AND COMMENT … THIS IS MY FIRST SONGFIC !!! _**Hints of PearlShipping and RedVineShipping **

_Ages - (I kinda have to add this because it's not like Ash and Dawn would get married at something like ten years old)  
_

_Ash – 24  
Dawn – 23  
Misty – 24  
Tracey – 25 – yes, Tracey is a guy. Stupid name for a guy, no?  
Gary – 24  
Zoey – 23_

* * *

"Welcome to the newest and hottest club in Cerulean City, Club Corsola!" called the manager of the club. Misty had been invited to the club opening, along with other famous Kanto citizens, like Ash Ketchum, he had been invited to the club, and he had taken his fiance, Dawn Berlitz. Gary Oak had been invited, too, and he took his girlfriend, Zoey James. Tracey had been invited, as well. "Now, whoever the spotlight lands on, must do a duet with...' - the spotlight moved around the audience and landed on Tracey - "...must do a duet with Tracey!' he called. "Oh … no, I … I can't sing," Tracey stuttered. "Well tonight you can," Ash and Gary were pushing him onto stage.

"Alright, then. Tracey you will sing on stage with the person the spotlight lands on!" the manager boomed. The spotlight danced around on the audience, for a minute. "The lucky girl is … Misty!" he laughed. Misty was shocked. "No way!" she said. Dawn and Zoey started to push her onto stage. "Go! It'll be fun!" Dawn smiled.

"Alright people! Misty, Tracey, band. One, two, three, four!"

And the music began to play.

Tracey was shaking his head, walking of stage. So, Misty began to sing.

_If I should die,_

_Before I wake,  
Its cause you took  
My breath away.  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air._

_Ohhh…_

Tracey gulped.

_I'm here, alone,  
Didn't want to leave.  
My heart won't move,  
It's incomplete.  
Wish there was a way  
That I can make you to understand…_

Misty smiled and joined in.

_But How,  
Do you expect me,  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you,  
Its so hard for me to breathe._

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air.  
That's how I feel when I know you ain't there.  
There's No Air ,No Air.  
Got me out here in the water so deep.  
Tell me how you gon' be without me.  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe.  
Its No Air No Air.  
No air air  
No air air  
No air air  
No air air _

_Tracey sang._

_I Walked,  
I Ran,  
I Jumped,  
I Flew,  
Right off the ground,  
To float to you.  
There's no gravity,  
To hold me down,  
For real. _

_Misty smiled and sang back to him._

_But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside.  
You took my breath,  
But I survived.  
I don't know how,  
But I don't even care. _

_Tracey started to sing with Misty._

_So How,  
Do you expect me,  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you,  
Its so hard for me to breathe._

_Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air.  
Can't live can't breathe with no air.  
That's how I feel when I know you ain't there.  
Its No Air No Air.  
Got me out here in the water so deep.  
Tell me how you gon' be without me.  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's No Air_

_No Air  
No air air  
No air air _

_Tracey grabbed Misty's hand and entwined his fingers in hers._

_Its No Air No Air  
Heyyy.._

_No Aiiiiiir_

_Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air.  
Can't live can't breathe with no air.  
That's how I feel when I know you ain't there.  
There's No Air No Air.  
Got me out here in the water so deep.  
Tell me how you gon' be without me.  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe.  
There's No Air No Air.  
Do you expect me,  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you,  
It's so hard for me to breathe._

_Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air.  
Can't live can't breathe with no air.  
That's how I feel when I know you ain't there.  
It's No Air No Air. _

_Misty smiled and took a breath._

_Got me out here in the water so deep. _

_Tracey smiled back at her._

_Tell me how you gon' be without me. _

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe. Misty sang._

_Then they sang together again._

_There's No Air No Air  
No air air._

At the end of the song, Tracey kissed Misty on the cheek.  
"Well, there ya go, folks." the manager laughed.

"Awwww!" Zoey and Dawn exclaimed as Misty and Tracey walked off stage, hand in hand._

* * *

_

_This is made for the OrangeShippers who love Misty x Tracey!!_


End file.
